Recently, use of a common rail in a diesel engine is prevailing because of, for example, an increase in injection pressure due to an increased demand for a lowered fuel consumption (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1)). The common rail, which is often attached to a cylinder block, stores a fuel supplied from a fuel tank under a high pressure.